


Humanity's Strongest Love: Encounter

by CaptainLeviA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeviA/pseuds/CaptainLeviA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Farlan and Isabel were as prepared as could be to go about their plan to achieve freedom and citizenship above ground. They were more than tired of being nothing more than birds stuck in a cage, ready to risk nearly anything to make it. When they are chased by the scouts, everything seemed to be going as planned, however, the meeting between Levi and Erwin was quite unpleasant... For Levi that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity's Strongest Love: Encounter

Today was the big day. The day Isabel, Farlan and I have been waiting for. The time had finally come to fulfill the beginning of our contract to receive citizenship above ground. It was a regular, dark and gloomy day in the underground city. I heaved a deep sigh as I sat at the kitchen table. The cloth in my hand glided gently over the blade of my dagger as I prepared it for later. I stopped the motion for a moment and got caught in a trance of thought as I stared down at the shiny silver blade. It was so clean that I could see myself in it as if it were a mirror, exactly how I like it. Just as I brought the cloth back up to the blade to continue, the door burst open and caused me to jump slightly in my chair. I quickly regained my composure when I saw that it was just Isabel being her usual, hyperactive self. "Levi-broooo!" She shouted excitedly and ran over to my side. "Ya ready for tonight?!" She exclaimed.  
"Mn. Where's Farlan?" I asked in my usual calm tone, the complete opposite of hers. She gave me a slight shrug and pulled out a chair.  
"I haven't seen him yet today." She frowned slightly as a worried look filled her eyes. Almost as if on cue, Farlan walked through the door. Speak of the devil, huh?  
"Its time to head out you two. Levi, Isabel... Ready?" We both stood up simultaneously and nodded. 

The sound of our grapples zipping from our gear and crashing into building after building echoed through the streets of this filthy place. People looked up and watched as the three of us soared through the air like birds. All we were, however, just a few birds stuck in a cage. A cage we planned to escape from despite the consequences. "Levi! They're here! The pursuers!" Farlan shouted. I glanced over my shoulder to see three military pigs following behind us. We continued on our way as we were much faster than they were. Once we turned the corner, though, a different group of four emerged from the shadows. I hit a dead end but quickly rebounded off of the wall ahead of me, pushing backwards and flying right by them. They wore the Wings of Freedom on their jackets... The survey corps. "It's them." I called out to the others when we regrouped. "Its the survey corps." I said in my cool tone as we soared in the opposite direction. These guys were on a completely different level from the MPs... Farlan shared a few words with Isabel before I interrupted. "You guys know, right?" I asked with a serious look on my face.  
"Yeah, it's the job." Farlan responded. Now was our chance, they came to us just as predicted.  
When we reached a cross road, the three of us split up. Isabel went left, Farlan to the right and I headed straight forward. Two of the four pursued me as the remaining two split to follow the others. Let's see just how skilled they really are. I increased my speed and burst through a window of an old abandoned building, throwing myself skillfully from left to right and maneuvering careful through the halls until I found an exit. I flew out of another window on the other side only to cross paths with one of my two pursuers. His blades were drawn and he seemed to have already expected me to come this way. How? He lunged at me and I managed to deflect his blades with my own. I swooped down and under a bridge, soaring quickly towards the exit. My escape route was quickly destroyed when the beast of a man collapsed on top of me from the sky. I once again managed to defend myself and even knocked away one of his swords. When I went in for a swipe, the other man came crashing down between us, pressing his own large blades against my dagger. With each one of his swipes I jumped back until I was backed into a wall. Shit. He swiftly and seemingly effortlessly pinned my wrists above my head. The difference in both our height and stature was ridiculous.

The man held me there for a good moment before the other came to join the party. Resistance seemed futile and very much at my disadvantage, so instead, I just held a stern and steady glare. When it was obvious to them that I would no longer resist and the two were securely trapping me, he released my arms and stared down at me. His blazing blue irises burned holes all over my body. The coldness in this mans eyes sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, the man spoke in a deep and intimidating voice, breaking my stiff and mesmerized gaze. "My name is Erwin Smith and he is Mike Zacharius. What's your name?" He asked simply. I paused before answering him, the silence caused an eerie atmosphere to surface.  
"Levi." I replied coldly with a stern look in my cold grey eyes. What could he possibly be thinking? I could sense slight hesitation as his lips parted to speak again. I somehow couldn't peel my eyes away from them...  
"And you are the leader of this little trio, yes?" The other man, Mike so I'm told, grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me, slapping some handcuffs on my wrists as I stared up at Erwin. I decided to remain silent as the question felt slightly rhetorical. Erwin looked over at Mike and gave him a slight nod and before I knew it, I was on my knees facedown in the mud.

I let out a grunt at the impact and turned my head to catch my breath. How disgusting... Mike pulled my head back, causing my back to arch and forcing me to look at Erwin, who was now kneeling in front of me. "I think you need a little discipline." He spoke in that same cold, yet eager tone as before. This man... He was so damn hard to read. "Don't you agree, Mike?" He added. When he asked him that question, I felt the man sniff the nape of my neck sending strange tingling sensations throughout my body.  
"He definitely needs to be put in place." Mike responded to him.  
"Tch!" I spat to my right angrily. "You old geezers are reps of the survey corps? How lame." I threw my words at them with a small laugh of pity as if to provoke some kind of reaction, and it did. Out of nowhere, Mike pulled me back into a sitting position and began to pull and tug at my harness, unclasping only the important straps to remove it. I struggled against his abnormally huge hands and squirmed beneath him. It was no use. Erwin just stared down at me with that painful, intimidating blue gaze. He watched as his accomplice removed my harness and worked on pulling off my pants. "You filthy pigs! Lemme go!" I snapped at them as I continued to struggle. There was no way I could let those bastards have their way! 

Without even removing my pants all the way, Erwin grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs back as far as they would allow him. I refused to admit defeat so I glared hard with my icy grey eyes into his bright blue ones. "Damn pigs." I muttered as he undid his own pants, pulling out his massive erection. My eyes widened at the sight of it. Was he planning on putting that titan inside me?! "There's no way! That thing... Will never fit!" I snarled at him as he handed one of my legs to Mike to hold back so he could grab his monstrous cock with his free hand. He leaned in and whispered in my ear as he pressed it against my entrance. "Cooperate or your friends won't be treated so nicely..." The bastard was threatening me. What choice did I have in that particular, unfortunate situation?  
"Hmph. I'll kill you for sure!" He let out a chuckle at my words which only made my blood boil even more, but before I could reply, he pushed his tip inside of me. I couldn't help but let out a yelp at the painful, powerful pressure crashing into my hips. "Gah!" My eyes widened then shut tightly as he forced his way in. I could feel myself getting torn apart from the inside. The pain was nearly unbearable and the feeling made me sick to my stomach.  
"So tight.. Relax a bit, Levi." I froze when my name rolled off of that sinister mans tongue. Disgusting. Filthy. Those were the only words that came to mind. "This feeling... You're so soft inside. It's obvious that I'm not your first partner." He chuckled softly. My breathing had become uneven and my heart began to pound hard against my sternum.  
"Shut up! Stop..!" I shouted with all I could as he shoved it in all the way, as deep as he could go. "Ha-Ahhh!" An involuntary groan escaped my lips as he began to thrust into me with no mercy. "I'm... ganna break..!" The pressure I felt in my lower back and hips increased with each one of his rough thrusts, at this point I was losing my mind.

His thrusts were relentless and I began to feel numb as time passed. "S... Stop already..." I could barely even fight back any longer and it seemed to bring much joy to this psychopath who was ravishing me violently. "Cum dammit..."  
"Seems you've lost some of that fire inside. Although, your eyes still burn with anger... Good." He said as he looked over at Mike. He gave another nod and suddenly picked up the pace immensely. There was an explosion inside me as he came hard without any warning.  
"Hah! Gahhhh!" I gasped as I felt it pour into me. DISGUSTING! How dare he?! I will definitely kill him.  
"Would you like a go, Mike?" He asked the other man with an evil smirk as he pulled out, letting his seed along with my blood leak onto the ground. There was no response to his question and the awkward silence was broken by Erwin's sinister laughter. "Alright then, let's prepare to leave." Mike rolled me onto my side and stood up alongside Erwin. They both stared down at me with eyes that mocked me endlessly. "I expect you to come with us. To join the survey corps." I glared up at him with my icy grey eyes and held it for a good minute before responding.  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then the Military Police will have you and they won't treat you or your friends so kindly, considering all of the crimes you've committed." He turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction. Tch... How could I let this happen..? Mike undid the cuffs and turned away also, but he stayed by my side. Probably to keep watch over me... I took the opportunity to pull my pants back on and readjust my harness. I struggled to my feet as my hips and ass throbbed with pain. The thought of citizenship and freedom suddenly crossed my mind along with the safety of those two and I heaved a silent sigh. In that moment, even after all I had been through, I knew what I had to do. For Farlan... For Isabel.

"Fine. I'll join... The survey corps."

-End Chapter One-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first attempt at an Eruri fanfic! Or any fanfic for that matter... *^*  
> I hope that you enjoyed it and there will be more to come! ^^'


End file.
